Adonis
by XxXaishiteruXxX
Summary: "Grabbing the man by the wrist as he downs the seventh shot of the night, Sasuke takes the risk. "Dance with me," he whispers, his voice low and sensual." Rated M for mild adult themes.


**AN: Inspiration hit me last night. 11:45pm, to be precise. I've wanted to write something to this song for ages, and now I have :) Also, happy birthday to my best friend, Neko-chan, for tomorrow :P**

**Also, I know this is rated M, but it's citrus-free. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto, apart from 20 or so postcards. Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did own it, Naruto and Sasuke would have hooked up ages ago. **

* * *

><p>"<em>So take a risk and take her wrist<em>

_And lead her to the dance floor_

_Under fluorescent lights to bedroom eyes _

_Who knows you might fall in love tonight." _

_- 'Here's Looking at You Kid', For Our Hero._

**~*~*~****Adonis****~*~*~**

Harsh, erratic breaths. Gyrating bodies. Fluorescent lights and loud, overpowering music. The scene greets Sasuke as he enters the sleazy, upbeat club, and he immediately questions his motives. _Why was he here? Did he _want_ to be here? What drove him to enter such a place?_ A quick glance at the bar and a flash of blond answers his question. Never has Sasuke seen such a creature, and he is sure that the blond's presence is what has called to him, driving him to enter the club. _Yes_, he definitely wanted to be here, if only to watch the blond Adonis sitting vibrantly at the bar. Thus, that is exactly what he does. For three nights, Sasuke returns to the club, watching him, the blond beauty, name unknown. Unsure if he wants to know, Sasuke refrains from approaching to enquire. Somehow, irrational though it may be, he fears that knowledge of such sorts may break the spell, and the handsome young man may reveal himself to simply be an ephemeral illusion. Sasuke is surprised and delighted to have been drawn to such a creature; why risk his departure?

On the fourth night, however, Sasuke does something different. He drinks. Always one to hold his own, Sasuke welcomes the tingling sensation invading his senses and continues to watch the blond. _Something is different tonight_, Sasuke realises. The man seems… Troubled… Sad… _Intoxicated_. Never has the man drunk more than a single glass, but tonight he was downing shots of vodka every five minutes. So, Sasuke decides to do something else new to his nightly vigil. He approaches.

Upon reaching the blond, Sasuke sits at the bar next to him and continues to watch. After the next shot is ordered, the Adonis turns to return the stare, the brightness of his cerulean eyes shocking Sasuke in their intensity. The barman returns with the pre-ordered shot, asking if there is anything he can get for his companion. Sasuke simply shakes his head. His mind is a circus, each thought cartwheeling into the next before falling to the floor in a jumbled heap. _Should he speak? What should he say? His name? Could he dare…Could he dare to ask the blonde for his?_ Shaking these irrational thoughts away, Sasuke acts on impulse, once again. It isn't something he's used to, known for his careful planning and well thought out actions. All he knew was that the blond made him irrational, foolish. _Intrigued._

Grabbing the man by the wrist as he downs the seventh shot of the night, Sasuke takes the risk. "Dance with me," he whispers, his voice low and sensual. The blond only nods once, quickening his pace to match the man on his arm.

The two begin to dance, bodies pressed flush against each other in a silent battle for dominance as they grind to the beat of the intense music. They eventually break out into a hot, sticky sweat, both men experiencing heated sensations pooling in their groins. Suddenly, the blond emits a low, almost silent moan as their gyrating bodies elicit a delicious friction, and Sasuke can take no more. Leaving the fluorescent lights behind, Sasuke drags the man out of the club and down the street to his apartment. He isn't sure what to expect out of the encounter, but at the moment he doesn't care. If the blond Adonis does turn out to be ephemeral, so be it.

Once inside the apartment, Sasuke locks the door and turns around, only to find himself nose to nose with the blond. Staring into those intensely blue eyes, Sasuke tilts his head slightly, bridging the gap. The softness of the other man's lips shock him, tasting of strawberries, oranges and… ramen. Never has the rubbery substance tasted so good. The two continue to ravage each other, hands wandering under shirts and breathing becoming erratic as Sasuke slowly but surely leads them in the direction of his bedroom. His hands expertly unbuttoning the blond's shirt, said blond returns the favour, tossing Sasuke's shirt to the floor.

His gaze gliding along the smooth expanse of skin in front of him, Sasuke unconsciously licks his lips. He no longer worries about the consequences of his next words. He _needs_ to know.

"Sasuke." He utters his own name as he pushes the blond Adonis to the bed, straddling him. As he lowers his mouth to the tanned neck, the beautiful, husky voice of the god below him moans, uttering one simple word that, for Sasuke, will grow to mean life itself.

"Naruto."


End file.
